


Bowling Date

by SinfulDove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: FP surprises a reluctant Alice with a night of bowling.Some cute domestic Falice Fluff.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bowling Date

“Where are you taking me FP?” Alice had asked the question multiple times so far, and had yet to get an acceptable answer from him.

“Al, just let it be a surprise for once.” FP was behind the wheel of the vehicle, driving towards the unknown location, much to Alice’s annoyance. He had been skirting around the question the past twenty minutes and was just glad that they weren’t too far away now. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold out. When Alice wanted to know something, she’d find it out sooner or later in whatever way she needed to.

“You know I don’t like surprises.” Alice frowns at him. If something was a surprise it meant she didn’t have total control over it and that was unacceptable to her.

FP laughs, “yeah I know.” He grabs Alice’s closest hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it while driving. He tried to show his affection for Alice more this time around in their relationship with the little things. He didn’t want her to ever doubt how much he truly loved her or think he was anything like her ex, Hal. 

Alice pulls her hand out of his, “So just tell me FP.” She usually always managed to get the information out of him. He was a big softie to her and Alice loved that, but right now he was being stubborn. There was only room for one stubborn person in this relationship and that was her.

FP chuckles yet again, “I can’t do that Al.”

“Why not?” Alice’s frown was still firmly in place.

“Because we are already here.” FP pulls the car into a parking spot while Alice looks out the windshield to see where they are. Not happy with the place once the realization of where they were hit her. The building was run down as it had been there for more than thirty years and hadn’t changed much in that time.

“The bowling alley?! Why would you bring me here FP?” Bowling was not something Alice enjoyed to do. It was undignified and menial.

“It’ll be fun Alice. Just give it a chance.” FP exits the car and walks over to Alice’s passenger side door, opening it for her. “Come on.”

“I don’t want to FP.” Alice pouts and folds her arms over her chest.

“You’re acting like our children Alice. Get out of the car, please.” FP receives a glare from Alice while she continues to stay rooted to her spot. FP sighs and squats down in front of her. “Please Al.” FP pulls Alice’s hands into his with some resistance from Alice, “Please do this for me. Remember when we were in highschool? How much fun we had the night we had gone bowling? I want to recreate that tonight.”

Alice raises an eyebrow at him, “I don’t remember the bowling part of the night being what we had fun doing FP.”

FP smirks and kisses Alice's hands a few times, “Well no Al, but we have to get through that part for the fun later on.” He could see he was wearing her down and she’d give in to his wishes soon. He always could get her to if he tried hard enough. She acted tough but had a real soft spot for friends and family she truly cared for. It was figuring out who she truly cared for that was difficult at times.

FP stands back up, still holding onto Alice’s hands, and gently pulls her out of the car and shuts the door behind her. “I don’t like this.” Alice shakes her head at FP.

“I know, but you’re going to do it anyways, because you love me.” FP smiles sweetly at Alice who returns the smile.

“I do. I do love you and I know I don't tell you that enough.” Alice had never been good at showing her emotions. Emotions could be used against you.

“No you do not.” FP leans in for a kiss but Alice leans back and lightly smacks his arm instead. He flinches over dramatically while acting hurt to not receive a kiss from her.

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me!” A small amount of hurt was evident in Alice's voice even as she tried to hide it. She had been trying to be better this time around.

“Sorry dear. I must have gotten that confused with when you had told me I always had to agree with anything you said.” FP’s devilish grin makes Alice roll her eyes.

FP lets go of Alice’s hands and retrieves a bag from the backseat of the car that Alice hadn’t known was even there. He interlocks his hand in Alice’s and reluctantly Alice walks next to him as they enter the run down building. The sounds of pins knocking into each other hit their ears, as well as some very poor choice of taste in music in Alice’s opinion. 

“Smile my dear.” FP whispers it into Alice’s ear as he places a kiss to the side of her head and then walks over to the owner to purchase some games on a lane, leaving Alice standing just inside the door, wishing she could leave.

A few minutes later FP returns and guides Alice to their lane. He sets down a pair of bowling shoes, “You don’t expect me to wear those do you?” Alice questions while pointing to the shoes.

“You can’t wear the shoes you have on now.”

“I’m not wearing shoes countless people have also worn. That’s not sanitary.” Alice looks disgusted at the thought.

“They clean them in between uses.” FP thought anyways.

“Doing a little spritz spritz, “Alice makes the motion with her hands as she speaks the words, “with whatever is in those cans is not cleaning them.”

“You are ridiculous Alice, but I love you and that’s why I bought you a brand new pair of bowling shoes.” FP pulls a pair of shoes out of the bag he had brought in with him. 

“You bought me bowling shoes for one night of bowling?” Alice was actually touched FP had thought of details like that. Not that she wanted to be here though, even after his thoughtfulness.

“Yes, now put them on. I’ll go get some bowling balls.” A few minutes later FP is back with a bowling ball in each hand, a dark blue for him and a hot pink one for Alice. Alice’s was much lighter than his but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He puts on his own bowling shoes and was surprised to see Alice had actually put hers on while he had been gone. FP sets up the scoreboard for the two of them and when done he turns around to Alice, who was looking uncomfortable. “Relax Alice, this is going to be fun. You’re up first.”

Alice points at the hot pink bowling ball, “You expect me to touch that bowling ball after everyone else has? You can’t even say they clean those, because I don’t think they do FP.”

FP laughs but gets up from the chair he had been seated at, pulling out a packet of sanitary clorox wipes from the bag that had carried Alice’s shoes. Pulling one out FP cleans the bowling ball, including the finger holes as Alice watches. Once done he tosses the wipe in the trash while the bowling ball air dries. “Satisfied Alice?”

“I’d be more satisfied if we were at home.”

FP grins and walks over to give Alice a deep kiss, “I can certainly make that happen for you Alice.” FP whispers it into Alice's ear. “Anywhere. Not just at home,” FP winks, “but right now it’s your turn to bowl.”

Alice rolls her eyes at FP for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight and stands up, grabbing the bowling ball and walking up to the lines. Alice couldn’t remember the last time she had bowled. It was probably that night in highschool. Bowling was never something she took Betty or Polly to go do. Sure, her daughters had gone bowling before, but it was usually Alice dropping them off because some kid's birthday party was there and not Alice bowling with them. Alice rolls the ball down the lane to start their first game.

Twenty minutes later and FP was driving Alice crazy. It didn’t matter if Alice knocked down one pin, all ten or had a gutter ball, FP cheered for every throw. It was annoying. Alice was also pretty sure FP was letting her win. That probably upset her the most. She might not like bowling or be any good at it but she wanted to beat FP at it fair and square. He seemed to be rather good at the game though which was news to Alice.

“Are you having fun Alice?” FP questions after he sits back down after his tenth frame turn, ending their first game.

“No, you’re letting me win.”

FP tries to look innocent, “What? I would never do that Alice.” Alice wasn’t believing him. “You’re just better than me Al.”

“Not at bowling I am not FP and you know it. You know, come to think of it, I’m pretty sure you let me win back in highschool too didn’t you?” 

“Well, look at how well that turned out for me back then.” FP wiggles his eyebrows at Alice.

“So you are letting me win!” Alice gasps out.

“No of course not Honey.” FP knew he wasn’t going to be able to backtrack himself out of this mess now. Whether he meant it or not.

Alice narrows her eyes, “Well the next game is ready and I want you to play it straight. No letting me win. If I beat you it will because I bowled better than you.”

“If that’s what you want honey you got it. I will give you anything you want.” FP meant that for more than just a game of bowling. He’d do anything for the blonde haired woman standing in front of him. After letting her down so many times before he never wanted to do that again if he could help it.

FP proceeded to crush Alice in the next game of bowling, scoring almost double the amount of points as Alice. Alice pouted about it the entire ride home while FP tried not to laugh. He made it up to her later that night in the bedroom though, just like highschool.


End file.
